Shenanigans in the Summerlands
by OUATfanfictioncreations
Summary: He knew he shouldn't be back here. His mom had told him countless times not to wander off into the back of Mr. Gold's pawnshop.


SHENANIGANS IN THE SUMMERLANDS

He knew he shouldn't be back here. His mom had told him countless times not to wander off into the back of Mr. Gold's pawnshop. But, his mom wasn't watching and...he forgot, Henry wandered into the back room, enraptured by all the old man's big, shiny treasures. Hidden in the back of the room was a gold framed mirror encased in rubies. Oooh pretty, Henry, thought, He wandered up to it and pressed his little hand to the glass, only to find it went THROUGH the glass instead! Huh? Henry stepped a little closer, but he lost his balance when he tripped over the corner of an ornate rug...and was sucked into the mirror!

Regina looked around and then asked Mr. Gold, "Okay . . . where's Henry?"

Before the well dressed pawnbroker could reply, Graham came into the shop and said, "I found this in a box in my apartment, and was wondering if you could tell me what it's worth, Mr. Gold?"

SNAPEGIRLKMF:

Mr. Gold examined the silver chased hunting horn with its magical runes. "This is very old . . . and very powerful. It's worth a great deal to the right person." He looked through his book of ancient antique artifacts. "I believe this horn can summon the entity known as the Wild Hunt, according to this Celtic mythology reference," he murmured, turning it over. "I don't care if it can summon angels from on high!" Regina said sarcastically. "Help me find my son!" "Calm down, dearie," Gold chided. "I'm sure he's around somewhere. My shop's not that big and there's only one exit." They began to search for the boy, calling him softly. But he was nowhere to be found.

NARNIANGRIFF23:

Henry in the meantime was looking around into the space where he had fallen. It was sunny and there was green grass. He was pretty sure there wasn't a spot like this near Mr. Gold's shop. His little brow furled in confusion, as the sound of pounding hooves reached his ears.

CJ MOLIERE:

What the heck? he thought. Then he looked around. Could it be he was back in the Enchanted Forest? If so, how was he going to get back home? He could find no trace of the mirror.

SNAPEGIRLKMF

Back at Gold's shop, Regina was on the verge of having a breakdown. "Henry! Henry, where are you?" She spun on Gold. "You said you could find him-so do it!"

"No need to yell at me, dearie!" Gold snapped. "That's not going to find your boy any faster!" he could understand her distress, but he didn't like being snarled at.

"Guys, I think I've found something," Graham said. "I . . .can smell him . .. over here," he pointed to the gold mirror with rubies. "I think . . . he fell through here."

Regina gasped in horror. "Oh my God! That mirror leads to . . ."

NARNIANGRIFF23:

"The Summerland." Gold finished for her. He's voice as sharp as steel. It was one of the lands of the fae or Faeire.

CJ MOLIERE:

"The land of the what?" Graham asked. He knew very little about things like that. What he was good at was tracking and if Henry was lost in another land, he could still track his scent there.

SNAPEGIRLKMF

"The fae . . .Daoine Sidhe .. .not like our fairies," Gold explained briskly. "An ancient race of magical people who use to inhabit this land long long ago. Now, they've retreated back to their realm. And they don't like strangers in their land."

"Then let's get Henry and get out of there!" cried Regina.

"All right, dearie," Gold said, and collected a few things from his safe they might need. "Keep that horn handy, Graham. And this," he handed the sheriff a magical bow and arrows. "This always hits its target."

He handed Regina a wand. "This will protect you from fae spells."

Then he waved a hand at the mirror. It lit up and a portal opened. "Let's go!" They jumped through it.

.

NARNIANGRIFF23:

Henry being curious but also concerned hid behind a nearby tree as the creature who was making the noise came into view. He blinked, he'd read about such creatures but he'd never thought he'd get a chance to see a real life centaur.

CJ MOLIERE:

He was conflicted. Part of him wanted to come out of his hiding place and confront it while the other reminded him this was a strange land and it could harm him if it saw him as a threat. So he stayed where he was...for now

SNAPEGIRLKMF

Darius was one of the Guardians who watched for anyone trying to enter the Summerland. And right then he'd sensed not one but FOUR new presences in the weave of the "landweb" the magical wards that allowed the denizens of the Summerland to sense each other. And two of them had powerful magical signatures. The roan stallion decided to check out the newer signals first and galloped away to search for them. He found them almost immediately . . . some ten yards away . . .looking about. "Ho! What do ye here, strangers?" he demanded, drawing his bow.

NARNIANGRIFF23:

Rumple held his hands up in a nonthreatening gesture but Graham spoke up first. "We mean you nor your people harm. We're looking for this ladies son." He replied indicating Regina, as he continued, "He's about this tall, has dark hair, name's Henry." He explained in his polite and clear business like tone.

CJ MOLIERE:

"And why is this Henry trespassing in our realm?" the Guardian inquired.

"By accident I can assure you," Rumple said calmly. "Have you seen him?"

"No sorcerer, I have not. If you are only here to collect the boy and depart, then do so. Attempt to harm anyone in this realm and you will be destroyed."

SNAPEGIRLKMF

"What if they attempt to harm us?" Regina demanded. "I'm all for diplomacy but there are things here that are dangerous to small boys . .. and my son has no magic. Perhaps you'd best come with us . . . so you can stop anyone from hurting him . . . because if he's attacked, I'll blow them up first and ask questions later."

Darius looked at her shrewdly. "Aye, perhaps I'd better. Since I know this country." He paused to sense the "landweb" again. "This way. Ye're tyke is over here." He galloped off to the west, making sure they could keep him in sight.

Meanwhile, Henry saw another amazing thing . . .a unicorn grazing. He gasped with joy.

"Like that do ye?" giggled a soft voice. He turned and saw a young girl with crimson hair and a purple gown behind him. She had eyes the color of amethysts and pointed ears. "Hello. I'm Catriona. And ye are?"

NARNIANGRIFF23:

Henry smiled surprised but replied in a happy and warm polite tone . "Hi, I am Henry," before putting out his hand out halfway to shake.

CJ MOLIERE:

The young girl stared, not sure what she was supposed to do with his hand. She smiled and bowed. "How did ye get here, Henry? Through a portal of some sort?" Cat knew such things existed but they were forbidden in the realm for they brought strangers and strangers did not always have good intentions yet she sensed no hostility in this one. He had a kind face...and a handsome one. These thoughts caused the young fae to blush. Having a stranger as a life mate was forbidden and she was too young to consider the prospect.

SNAPEGIRLKMF

"A mirror in Mr. Gold's shop," Henry said softly. "I . . . didn't mean to fall through it but I tripped on a rug . . ." he sighed. "And now I don't know how to get home. My mom's gonna be flipping out . . . like going crazy wondering where I am right now."

"Would she know ye've gone through a portal?"

"She would . .. or Mr. Gold would. They're magicians, both of 'em." Henry wondered if he should just sit tight and wait to be rescued.

Cat smiled. "Then . . . as long as ye're here . . . why don't we feed the unicorn?" She held out her hand and a honeycomb appeared in it. "Here. They like this."

Henry took it. Then he followed as the girl went over to the unicorn and stroked it like it was a horse. Henry held out a hand and the unicorn lipped the honeycomb from his palm.

"It tickles!" he giggled.

"I think she likes ye," Cat said. "Would ye like to pet her?"

But just as Henry went to stroke the unicorn's nose, an unholy screeching rent the air. The unicorn reared and then bolted. "Run!" Catriona cried.

"Why?"

"Those're harpies!" she yelled. "They eat kids!"

NARNIANGRIFF23:

Henry eyes went wide and he didn't need to be told twice before he ran as fast as his legs would carry him following Catriona. As the sound of mighty wings and winds began to fill and stir up the air. What he wouldn't give for some way to fight back for once.

CJ MOLIERE:

Cat led him into a cave, explaining that it was the place she would always hide from the harpies when she was in the forest. "I would fight but I'm not strong enough yet, ye see, " she explained. Then she gazed at him intently. "But ye might be."

"How?"

"Ye're aura...the strongest I've ever felt. Ye're no ordinary boy. Ye have magic."

SNAPEGIRLKMF

"I DO?" Henry gaped at her. He wasn't sure how that could be possible, but he believed her. She had no reason to lie to him. And she had magic too . . . and he remembered reading once that a magic worker could always sense another of their kind. "I wonder how come my mom or Mr. Gold never knew that?"

Cat looked at him. "Maybe cause ye're magic wasn't awake yet. But now it is."

Henry nodded. That made sense.

Meanwhile Darius and the others were attacked by the harpies. As the great winged half-human half-bird creatures swooped at them, Regina yelled, "Are we allowed to defend ourselves, centaur?"

"Yes!" Darius yelled, shooting at one. "Harpies be the scourge o' this land an' deserve no mercy! Fight!"

Graham shot his bow at one, hitting it in the wing. Regina threw a fireball and Gold summoned a wind that shredded two of their wings and sent them tumbling to the ground, where they lay still.

NARNIANGRIFF23:

Graham carefully picked his way around the bodies, looking for signs of life and of Henry. He spotted sneaker prints leading away from the spot and across a creek. "He went this way." he called back to the others, an arrow set on his string just in case anymore harpies showed up. As the others followed equally at the ready.

Henry asked Cat, "So, is there like something I have to do in order to use it?" mindful of the saying Mr. Gold was fond of, and the things that had happened from his book and elsewhere where magic was involved.

CJ MOLIERE:

"Ye just have to concentrate on what ye want and it will happen but all magic comes with a price but good magic will only tire ye. Dark magic will hurt ye."

"I don't want to hurt anyone. I want to use magic for good."

Cat smiled. "As do we all Henry and as long as ye hold that belief in ye're heart, you will be a white magician. There are some of us whom are grey magicians...capable of wielding white magic but also having to venture into the dark too. I am not a grey magician but I have seen them. A dark magician always uses their powers for evil. Of them ye must beware."

SNAPEGIRLKMF

"And can a dark magician use their power for good?" Henry asked, thinking that Mr. Gold could heal and didn't always use his powers for evil.

Cat shook her head. "Nay. Only evil, as that's their choice. A grey user though . . . can use their power for both good and evil . . . and they're the strongest of us . . . since they can draw on both sides of the magic." She made a pillow appear out of the air. "here. Ye look tired. Rest on this."

Henry took the pillow. "Thanks."

"Will your parents be looking for you too?"

NARNIANGRIFF23:

I am sure my ..mom will be." he hesitated not sure if it was best to go into his complicated family history right now when he felt like he was going to fall over. He gratefully took the pillow. "It's kinda complicated. But my..dad's not with us anymore. But I have my grandparents now too."

CJ MOLIERE:

Cat knew her mother would track her through her aura as would Henry's family if the gift was with them as well. Until then she would keep him safe and perhaps teach him how to use his own gift. As she said, his aura was the strongest she'd ever felt he was a white magician...born from a bloodline that also had a grey one.

SNAPEGIRLKMF

Darius drew up short as a red haired woman in a green dress on a grey mare rode into view. "Lady Fiona!" he cried. "I was just escorting these strangers in search of their missing boy."

"Then you can come with me, for my daughter is also missing and I sense her aura over this way . . . in the Sheltering Stone Caverns." She looked at the visitors. "Well met. I am Lady Fiona of Killeerian. I believe your child and mine are together."

"I hope so,' Regina said worriedly.

"I'm sure he is. Henry's a resourceful lad," Gold said comfortingly. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Mr. Gold and this is Regina Mills and Graham Humbert." He held out a hand for her to shake.

NARNIANGRIFF23:

The lady inclined her head and being familiar with the gesture gently but firmly took the offered hand and shook it politely though it had been years since she'd done so with those of another land. "Likewise, come it's not much farther now." She informed them warmly.

CJ MOLIERE:

Fiona dismounted her horse and continued her search on foot with the strangers behind her. Finally she spotted the cave. "Cat, m'darlin you can out now Mama is here."

The girl poked her head out of the cave. "Mama!" Then she noticed the group of strangers. "Henry is in here...and safe. Henry...your family has come to take you home."

Henry sat up and poked his head out of the cave entrance. "Mom...Sheriff! Mr. Gold!"

"Come on Henry, it's time to go home," Regina said softly. Henry looked over at Cat. "I wish I could stay longer but..." "

It's all right. Mama...can he come back?"

Fiona, sensing her daughter formed a bond with the young stranger nodded. "I will make certain he is granted safe passage whenever he wishes...and all of you as well provided you will not harm anyone here."

"You have a deal," said Rumple.

Fiona smiled. "And you are true to your word grey one." She waved her hand and a coin appeared in Henry's palm. "When you wish to come to this land, toss it and a doorway will open."

"Thank you...ummm..."

"Lady Fiona," Fiona informed him.

The two youngsters crawled out of the cave and embraced each other as Fiona dropped a coin onto the ground to open a portal.

"Goodbye Henry."

"Goodbye Cat. I'll come back soon. I promise." Then with Regina's arm around his shoulders the two of them walked back into the portal followed by Rumple and Graham. He may have fallen into the Summerland by accident but it was by choice that he would return.


End file.
